Farewell
by natazi
Summary: To him, protecting her wasn't just a mere duty. Subaru x MC


A/N: It's been so long since I actually tried to write an actual story, so here goes. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, surprised at Subaru's voice. "Oh," she stopped gazing unseeingly at the airplane wing outside her window and straightened her back. "Nothing. Why?"

"That's the third time you spaced out on me in the last.." he took one glance at his watch, "...hour and a half."

"Really?" She asked nonchalantly. "Maybe I'm just nervous."

Subaru frowned from the seat across hers. She sighed. She didn't know why she even bothered trying to lie to him. He had always been able to see through her. "Why? It's not your first time. And this country only has one third the population of the last. There aren't that many people watching."

"Three million people is actually a lot, Subaru."

"You get my point. So what is it, really?"

One look into his brown eyes, and she lost her resolve to keep it to herself. She sighed. "Alright. Actually, last night, I stopped by the bodyguard room after meeting my dad, and I overheard Mr. Katsuragi briefed you and Mizuki." She averted her gaze. "I uh, heard that there's a rebellion in this country, some organization trying to overthrow the current president, or something?"

Subaru sighed. "And we worked really hard to keep that from you."

"So it's true?"

"It is, but it's nothing you need to worry about. Their target is their own government, so other country's prime minister's daughter visiting for some speech shouldn't tick them off. Besides, if anything happens, we will make sure that you stay safe."

She looked straight at Subaru. "You saying that is not going to make me feel better. If anything, it makes me feel worse." She reached a hand and squeezed Subaru's. "I don't want you get hurt because of me."

Subaru had a troubled look on his face. A particular moment from a few months back replayed in his mind. It was Goto's voice, telling him that dating the prime minister's daughter is a bad idea. Even more so when he's the one working on her protection detail. At that moment, he just told the raven-haired bastard to mind his own business, but now, it seemed like he hadn't been entirely wrong.

The girl in front of him didn't want him to protect her. She'd never said it outright, but Subaru knew she secretly wished that he hadn't been her bodyguard.

"Don't worry," Subaru said, smiling and cupped her cheek. "Right now, the worst thing that can happen is you not having tomorrow's speech memorized, stuttering and sweating in front of two thousand people on the venue and hundreds of thousands others on TV. Just focus on your speech, alright?"

She chuckled. "I'll try. Thanks, Subaru."

Subaru leaned forward and caught her lips with his as an answer. They shared a long, tender kiss, until Subaru heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry." It was Mr. Katsuragi, standing under the arch that separate the front of the plane with the room they were occupying. He was averting his gaze, his face slightly red. "I just want to tell you that we nearly arrive at the airport.

"I'm very sorry, Chief," Subaru said, even though his face said none whatsoever. She rolled in her lips to even out her lipstick and looked down to her lap, her fingers playing with the hem of skirt.

"You should have let them be alone for a little longer, Chief," Mizuki appeared from behind Katsuragi, hand in his pocket. "They don't get many chances to meet lately."

"W-wait a minute, why am I the one at fault here? You are on active duty, things like these shouldn't be allowed," Katsuragi said.

"We're really sorry," she turned her head and looked up to him, her eyes pleading. "But we don't get to meet other than when he's on my protection detail lately. Please don't tell my father."

"Eh.." Katsuragi looked even more flustered, and effectively looked away.

"Idiot, what are you pulling your cute card on Chief for?" Subaru sighed, exasperated. "Fasten your seatbelt. We're landing."

The day after, she was finally standing beside the stage. Her speech would start in three minutes, as an aide lifted her hand showing three fingers to her. She bit her lower lip, her eyes frantically roamed around the area. For some reason, she couldn't help feeling nervous.

Something didn't feel right, and she couldn't quite put a finger on just what that was. The collar on her shirt felt too tight, the fabric on her navy blue skirt felt uncomfortable, there was a draft on the nape of her neck, her hair felt a little loose, beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead. Maybe it was one of them, or maybe all of them, she couldn't tell.

"What's wrong?"

She nearly jumped at Subaru's voice, even though it was voiced in hushed tone. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Nothing."

"Don't be nervous. Just be yourself. You're going to do great. Just like you always do."

Subaru gave her a reassuring smile, and stealthily squeezed her hand. She squeezed his hand back and had to blink away tears that began to form in her eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks, Subaru."

"Everything's going to be fine. Now go."

She nodded firmly and walked towards the center of the stage, Subaru following two steps behind her. Applause rang out, accompanying her steps as she made her way to the podium. She looked around - there had to be at least one thousand people gathering at that field. She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Yesterday, I set foot to this country," she began. "...and on my way from the airport to the hotel, also on my way here this morning, I passed by many beautiful buildings and landmarks - well, what hasn't been ruined. I pray that what problems you are having can be resolved immediately, so as to not damage the beauty of this country any further."

Was it her imagination? She thought she saw something small shining briefly from the building across from her, ten stories or so up. Maybe someone taking a picture? She ignored it and took another deep breath to continue her speech. Just then she heard Subaru's voice - he was shouting.

"Get down!"

She turned her head towards him, about to ask what was wrong, when Subaru forcefully hugged her and pulled her to the ground.

"What-"

She heard a car backfired.

She bucked against Subaru on top of her, surprised at the loud sound.

The crowd broke into panic. From past Subaru's shoulder, she could see people running around, screaming. She saw Mr. Katsuragi ran from behind her towards the building across, trying to cut through the sea of people.

"Wh-What's happening? Subaru?" She asked him, her voice shaky.

Subaru pressed a button on his earpiece. "Sniper on the abandoned office complex. Twelfth floor. Client is secure. I repeat, she is secure."

"Sniper?" She repeated the word, her eyes wide, as if she didn't understand what it meant.

"Come here. We have to hide until help arrives," Subaru said, his voice comparatively calm to the bizarre world around them. He dragged her closer to the podium, tucked her safely underneath.

Then she saw it.

She hadn't, before, because he was hugging her tightly. But now she did.

It was the color red, on the front of his white shirt. She sat there, frozen, as if time had stopped, but small part of her brain knew it hadn't.

Because the stain was spreading wider and wider.

"Subaru!" She shrieked, her hands trembling in front of her. Subaru caught her hands and squeezed them.

"I'm okay. It's okay. You have to stay calm, okay? Don't panic. And whatever you do, don't get out of that podium. You understand?"

"But-" Her mouth opened and closed, incapable of producing any words. Tears streamed down her face. Subaru edged closer to her and held her face in his large hands.

"Look at me. I'm going to be okay. And so are you. Help will arrive, and we will get out of here."

She returned his gaze, and at that moment, she knew that he wasn't going to be okay. His breaths were ragged now, and his grip on her face loosening.

"Subaru.."

She hugged him tight, and neither of them said a word for what seemed like eternity.

"Why, Subaru?"

"I swore.. that I'd protect you.."

"Not like this. Subaru, not like this."

"Don't cry.. Please.."

"How can I not!?"

She sobbed and sobbed, her shoulders shaking, her tears dropped to Subaru's hair in her arms. Subaru raised his arm weakly, and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Please stop crying.. I want to see your smile.. You.. Look the best when you're smiling.."

"Subaru.." She bit her lower lip and forced a smile. But it was only for a split second before she broke into sobs again.

"I love you, Subaru.. I love you.. Please don't leave me.."

"I.. love you too.." Subaru's breaths were chopped, his eyelids began to flutter, but he tried hard to keep his eyes focused on her. "God help me I love you.."

Subaru was heavier and heavier in her arms, until his eyes fluttered closed, and his hand dropped from her face.

"Subaru?"

She called him. No response. She shook his body.

"Hey, Subaru? Subaru!"

Still no response. Subaru was there, unmoving, looking like he's in a deep sleep. Looking exactly like he'd look after he'd finished a long shift.

Except this time, deep inside, she knew he wouldn't wake up again.

Her shoulders slumped, she buried her face on his chest, calling his name over and over again.


End file.
